


L'ouragan de l'amour

by PlumeDeChien



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Prequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Autrefois Mamie Nyon était impératrice des kujas sous le nom de Gloriossa, cela jusqu'au jour où la terrible maladie mortelle des impératrices serpent vint s'abattre sur elle sous les traits d'un homme.





	L'ouragan de l'amour

L'île des kujas était la même qu'elle le serait de nombreuses années plus tard lorsque Monkey D. Luffy y atterrira. Les 4 serpents de pierre veillait sur le royaume des femmes, gouverné alors par Gloriossa, une petite femme forte de caractère. Elle dirigeait le pays d'une main de fer et ne portait rien de plus cher en son cœur que la fierté du peuple kuja.   
Malgré sa taille, Glorissa était une femme fine et agile dont les mouvements précis hypnotisaient plus d'une kuja tant ils faisaient jouer, juste sous sa peau, ses muscles saillants. Quand elle était en chasse tout en elle rappelait une prédatrice féline, machine à tuer implacable. Ses pas mesurés et son regard perçant conférait à ses flèches une précision terrible et terrifiante pour quiconque se retrouvait du mauvais côté de son serpent-arc.   
Aussi intransigeante que forte, elle avait su garder les hommes loin de son île. Les pirates kuja régnaient en seules maîtres sur cette partie de la Calm Belt. L'horizon, et ce depuis des années, n'était qu'une ligne droite parfaite que rien ne venait perturber, ni les courants, ni les navires, ni les vents. Pourtant ce matin-là …

\- Navire en vue !  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. C'est un vaisseau de la Marine qui arrive du nord-nord-ouest.  
\- La Marine ? On ne peut pas se permettre de les attaquer.   
\- Où est l'impératrice ?   
\- Elle vient de partir en forêt.  
La kuja, anxieuse, fixa dans le lointain cette silhouette qui bientôt viendrait troubler leur paix. L'impératrice absente, les possibilités étaient réduites, leurs options moindres. Pour l'instant la marche à suivre était simple, il fallait jouer la sécurité et accueillir ses intrus si tel était ce pourquoi ils approchaient. 

Le bâtiment du gouvernement passa solennellement le portail de la cité. Ils avaient été autorisé à stationner dans la baie, au cœur même de la cité, à l'abri des monstres marins. Les soldats avaient promis de ne pas mettre un pied à terre en échange d'un peu de temps pour soigner les blessés d'une rencontre fâcheuse avec des pirates coriaces.  
Les hommes valides étaient cramponnés à la balustrade. Leurs yeux pétillaient de pouvoir observer telle contrée où le sexe féminin était roi. Certains dissimulaient plus ou moins bien un saignement de nez, d'autres plus prudents restaient à moitié caché derrière une voile ou une caisse. La conseillère de l'impératrice avait ouvert la discussion de loin en loin avec le contre-amiral en charge du navire, lui faisant comprendre que sous aucun prétexte ses hommes n'étaient autorisés à poser pied à terre.   
Le contre-amiral avait platement accepté toutes ces conditions, il en valait de la survie des hommes blessés qui ne pouvaient plus supporter les affrontements avec les monstres de la Calm Belt, car, à cette époque, les coques en granit marin n'étaient pas encore tout à fait au point C'est alors qu'un homme arriva derrière lui.   
\- Contre-amiral ! Le colonel a disparu.  
L'officier supérieur fit volte-face et regarda son subordonné les yeux exorbités.   
\- Je croyais qu'il dormait dans sa cabine ! Je vous avais demandé de le surveiller.  
\- Mais il dormait ! Et puis tout à coup il était parti. Je n'ai pu le trouver nul part sur le bateau.   
Le contre-amiral soupira profondément, il observa, soucieux, les guerrières kuja. Ce foutu Monkey D. Garp était encore en cavale. C'était un soldat bien singulier mais le contre-amiral devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas volé son grade de colonel. Lorsqu'il s'y mettait le jeune homme était d'une puissance colossale. Restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne se fasse pas repérer et qu'il rentre au bateau sans encombre. Ce qui était beaucoup moins sûr. 

Dans une baie abritée d'Amazon Lily, les eaux de la Calm Belt remuèrent. Soudain deux silhouettes émergèrent de l'eau. L'une était massive, masculine et naturellement imposante. L'autre était plus menue et féminine mais tout aussi à l'aise dans l'eau. Autour de l'homme l'eau se tintait rapidement de rouge.   
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as chassé ?  
\- Ce monstre marin vous a presque arraché le bras !  
\- J'avais besoin de 5 minutes de plus et j'aurais pu le manger. Il avait l'air super bon.  
Même à travers le liquide, la femme entendit le grondement de l'estomac de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier se dirigeait négligemment vers le bord, ignorant royalement la morsure profonde qui cisaillait son bras gauche. Il se hissa sur la berge ne semblant nullement gêné par sa nudité totale.   
Dans l'eau, la femme émit un son entre le cri de guerre et la surprise lorsque l'homme se retourna. Rejoignant le bord elle pointait un doigt aussi accusateur qu'horrifié vers son entrejambe.   
\- Ça ! Vous êtes un homme ! Comment osez-vous mettre un pied sur cette île ?  
Elle était encore à moitié immergée qu'elle bandait la corde de son arc, la pointe de sa flèche directement pointé vers le cœur de son « assaillant ». L'homme qui avait déjà pu observer la puissance outrageante de cette femme se borna à éviter son attaque avec une bonne marge de sécurité. L'homme glapit d'incrédulité alors que l'arbre devant lequel il s'était tenu à peine une seconde auparavant se rompit dans un craquement assourdissant.   
\- T'es une malade toi !, s'écria-t-il en désignant le tronc explosé qui avait du faire presque 2 mètres de diamètre.  
\- Cette île est interdite aux hommes, gronda la petite femme.   
\- Je leur dirais, répliqua l'homme.   
Ce dernier venait d'écarter ses bras, paumes tournées vers la femme dans une tentative instinctive de lui faire comprendre qu'il était inoffensif. Cette posture aurait pu inspirer la faiblesse et la vulnérabilité chez n'importe qui mais pas chez cet homme. Ses bras se déployaient pour lui donner une envergure phénoménale. Son torse était large et faisait effet d'un mur solide dans le champ de vision de la femme. Il était fermement campé sur deux jambes puissantes pourvues de cuisses musculeuses. À vrai dire tout son corps était comme taillé dans le roc.  
Face à lui la femme se tendit.   
\- Je m'appelle Monkey D. Garp. Je suis un marine, tu n'as rien à craindre. Et toi tu es vachement cool, qui es-tu ?  
\- Je suis l'impératrice des kujas, Gloriossa, et je vais débarrasser mon île de ta présence.  
Elle avait de nouveau encoché une flèche. Le dénommé Garp prit immédiatement ses jambes à son cou. Il bondit pour éviter la pointe meurtrière et saisit ses vêtements qu'il avait laissé à même le sol avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois, l'impératrice à ses trousses.   
Garp riait à gorge déployée. Il se déplaçait d'arbre en arbre avec l'aisance d'un grand singe, parvenant aisément à distancer Gloriossa malgré sa meilleur connaissance des lieux. Mais il faisait tant de bruit que cette dernière n'eut aucun mal à suivre sa trace puis à prendre un raccourci pour lui couper le chemin. Elle s'était pourtant faite discrète mais Garp se stoppa net dans son élan. Gloriossa sortit de sa cachette et regarda le jeune homme qui se suspendait à une branche avec une seule main, tenant de l'autre ses vêtements roulés en boule. Il riait toujours.  
\- Tu es plutôt coriace. J'aime bien les femmes de caractère.  
Bien malgré elle Gloriossa rougit. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser de la corde de son serpent-arc, envoyant sa flèche droit vers l'intrus. Garp relâcha simplement sa prise et tomba au sol. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la terre meuble mais il ne vacilla pas.   
\- Je t'aime bien tu sais.  
Plusieurs fois encore elle essaya de la toucher mais il se déplaçait dans la forêt avec un naturel scandaleux. Se balançant, bondissant, grimpant, sautant, aucun mouvement ne lui semblait interdit.   
\- Tu portes bien ton nom, Monkey !  
\- Tu me tutoies maintenant, Glo ?  
\- Savoir reconnaître la valeur d'un adversaire fait partie des attributs d'un souverain. Mais il y a des domaines où même un homme aussi fort que toi ne pourrait s'imposer. Goûte à la puissance des rois !  
Une personne ordinaire n'aurait rien senti et se serrait écroulé, inconsciente sans avoir eu le temps de rien comprendre mais Garp n'était pas ordinaire. Dès qu'il sentit cette petite femme faire courir son haki suprême jusqu'à lui il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de répliquer.   
Les deux déferlantes de puissance s'entrechoquèrent violemment sans qu'aucune ne puisse prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Autour d'eux la frondaison frissonna, les bois craquèrent sous le choc de la puissance brute. Face à face ils ne firent même pas attention aux feuilles qui chutaient des cimes en tournoyant.  
\- Ça c'est intéressant.  
Pour la première fois son arc était baissé. Elle le regardait avec attention, presque avec curiosité. Garp lui souriait en retour.   
\- Je pourrais dire la même chose te concernant.  
Mais elle reprit immédiatement sa position de combat. Le répit avait trop peu duré.   
\- Qu'importe la façon dont un homme tel que toi a obtenu ce pouvoir. Tu représentes un danger pour mes sujets. Je ne te laisserais pas faire un pas de plus.  
À peine avait-elle dit cela que Garp se jeta sur elle. Surprise de cet assaut l'impératrice réagit trop tard. Sans qu'elle comprenne tout devint noir et elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Pourtant elle avait esquivé l'attaque de l'homme, elle était persuadée qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. Elle en était certaine alors que toutes ses forces l'abandonnèrent et une terrible douleur lui déchira la jambe.   
Et puis tout fut noir. Son esprit avait sombré. L'atmosphère autour d'elle était lourde et visqueuse. Plus elle essayait de s'en dépêtrer, plus ses forces s'engluaient dans une souffrance diffuse. L'impératrice fut soudain sûre qu'elle ne pourrait pas se sortir de ce pétrin seule. L'homme, ce Monkey D. Garp représentait son unique chance. Mais pourquoi voudrait-il l'aider après l'avoir lui-même mit dans cet état ?  
Le monde obscur autour d'elle trembla, elle ne vacilla même pas sous le choc. Quelque chose la soutenait alors qu'une nouvelle secousse fit trembler le noir. Les chocs prirent peu à peu un rythme régulier aidant Gloriossa à s'extirper de la nuit.  
Elle entrouvrit les paupières. Le soleil l'éblouit. Au dessus d'elle la cime des arbres bougeait. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas allongée par terre. La jeune femme se sentait prise par deux bras imposants qui lui encerclaient les épaules et les genoux.   
Elle ne voyait pas encore bien à travers ses paupières mi-closes, elle savait que le corps chaud contre lequel elle était pressé était celui de l'homme, de l'intrus, de l'ennemi. Pourtant elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle ouvrit complètement les yeux et elle put voir le visage de Garp juste au dessus d'elle.   
Malgré ses réticences Gloriossa dut admettre qu'il avait du charme. Son visage était harmonieux et la cicatrice sous son œil droit lui donnait des airs d'aventuriers. Alors que beaucoup des hommes de la vingtaine se laissait pousser la barbe pour paraître plus mûrs, sa peau lisse soulignait chez lui ses traits forts qui n'étaient pas sans déplaire à la jeune femme.   
Sans vraiment réfléchir elle leva une main pour caresser sa joue étonnement douce. Elle vit Garp frémir puis tourner son regard vers elle. Une seconde elle fut totalement happée par ces orbres brunes qui l'observaient curieusement.   
\- Tu es réveillée.  
Voulant lui donner raison elle essaya de se libérer de son étreinte mais aussitôt une douleur vive explosa dans sa jambe. Garp resserra sa prise.   
\- Ne bouge pas. Tu as sûrement la jambe cassée. Je t'emmène voir le docteur sur mon navire.  
\- Comment ça m'est arrivé ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a attaqué ?   
Garp partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui la secoua toute entière.   
\- Bwhahaha ! Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Je suis un marine pas un pirate.  
\- Marine, pirate ou civil, les hommes sont tous les mêmes !  
\- Ce n'est pas un homme qui t'a attaqué mais une espèce de gros chat. Je suis pas arrivé à temps pour l'empêcher de te blesser. T'inquiète pas après ça je lui ai flanqué un sacré rouste, il est pas prêt de s'attaquer à une femme de nouveau !  
Les sentiments de l'impératrice étaient partagés. On lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des hommes, qu'ils étaient tous semblables. Les doyennes ayant parcourues les mers disaient que les hommes ne s'intéressaient qu'à leurs corps. Elles racontaient avec horreur ce qu'ils leur faisaient, la façon dont ils les regardaient, dont ils les touchaient.   
Pourtant Gloriossa voulait croire que ce Monkey D. Garp était différent. Pas une seule fois il ne l'avait regardé comme le décrivaient les anciennes, pas une seule fois il n'avait tenté de la toucher alors qu'elle était là, coincée dans ses bras. Étrangement elle souhaitait qu'il soit réellement différent des autres car alors peut-être pourrait-elle le faire accepter, peut-être pourrait-il rester ? Avec elle ?   
L'impératrice secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Garp était un homme et elle devait le traiter comme tel. Elle le laisserait juste l'emmener jusqu'à son docteur et …  
\- Il y a d'autres hommes que toi sur l'île ?  
\- Oui. Tout un navire de la Marine ancré dans la baie de votre cité.   
\- Pourquoi faire ? Une invasion ?   
\- J'en sais rien je dormais quand on est arrivé.   
Gloriossa était soudain très agitée. Elle remuait, se tournait et se retournait malgré la douleur pour se dégager.  
\- Laisse-moi partir Garp, je dois rejoindre la cité le plus vite possible.  
\- Okay je t'emmène.  
Disant cela il jeta sans plus aucune délicatesse la petite femme sur son épaule et partit en courant dans la forêt. À peine avait-il fait trois pas que Gloriossa s'égosillait.  
\- STOPP !!! Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça !  
Garp s'arrêta, se regarda de haut en bas sans rien trouver à redire. Ses vêtements, toujours intactes, roulés sous son bras. Il lui retourna ensuite un regard interrogateur. Gloriossa reprit fermement, malgré une gêne apparente. La voir si inconfortable étira les lèvres de Garp dans un sourire encore plus large.   
\- Je t'interdis d'entrer dans une cité peuplée de femmes comme ça, avec ce … avec ton … ta …ton truc à l'air !  
\- Tu n'arrives même pas à dire le mot. Bwhahaha !  
Et il se laissa emporter dans un fou rire. 

Le contre-amiral sentit une nouvelle goutte de sueur perler sur son front. Plus le temps passait et plus il était nerveux. Cela faisait plus d'une heure et Garp était toujours introuvable. Il ne craignait pas tant pour la santé du jeune colonel mais plutôt pour lui-même et ses hommes. Si Garp venait à faire une connerie c'est eux qui devrait en subir les conséquences. Et cela ne manquerait sûrement pas d'arriver.  
Arpentant le pont du navire, anxieux, le contre-amiral ne cessait de jeter des regards à la ville qui s'étendait au delà de l'eau. Les femmes s'agitaient et cela ne servait qu'à nourrir encore les doutes du marine. Garp avait cela de frustrant qu'il n'écoutait rien, ni les recommandations, ni les ordres mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de passer à l'action il était diablement efficace.  
Il y a peu de temps ils avaient croisé un jeune pirate au chapeau de paille, Roger. Le contre-amiral avait été mis au tapis misérablement mais ce foutu Garp avait tenu tête. Depuis le Monkey D. ne pensait plus qu'à poursuivre ce rookie qui commençait malgré tout à faire parler de lui. C'était rageant de savoir qu'un subordonné si intenable le surpassait tellement.   
Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par de grands cris poussés par les femmes sur la côte. Le contre-amiral leva les yeux pour voir que toutes les kujas s'étaient rassemblés en foule autour d'une personne plus massive … Le contre-amiral cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Non, non, non … il était certain que Garp ferait une erreur qui les mettrait tous dans l'embarras mais ça, c'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.   
Sur une île uniquement peuplée de femmes nourrissant une animosité certaine pour la gente masculine et lui, ET LUI. Il débarquait au plein milieu de la ville en slip ! Avec une femme ensanglantée et criant sur son épaule. 

\- T'as failli me tuer ! Ça va pas de sauter comme ça partout !  
\- C'était plus rapide comme ça. Et puis tu vas bien.  
Malgré son ton volontairement très sûr de lui, sa dernière affirmation ressemblait étrangement à une question. Gloriossa le regarda dans le fond des yeux pour s'en assurer. Oui, il s'était inquiété pour elle, une seule petite seconde mais c'était toujours ça. Ce sentiment, si fugace fut-il, lui réchauffa le cœur.   
\- T'inquiètes pas mon bateau est juste là. Ils vont faire venir le docteur.  
Sans prêter aucune attention aux femmes bouches bées qui l'entouraient Garp se dirigea vers le bâtiment de la Marine. Le contre-amiral était là et le scrutait avec un regard étrange.   
\- Bon dieu Garp mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!  
Le susnommé ne se démonta pas et demanda simplement.  
\- Ce serait possible de faire venir le doc ?  
Le contre-amiral écarquilla les yeux et Gloriossa tapa l'épaule du Monkey D.  
\- Garp tu ne devrais pas tourner le dos à l'ennemi.  
En effet lorsqu'il se retourna la centaine de kujas qui était présente avait bandé leurs serpents-arcs et le visait avec la précision des guerrières. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte Garp fit glisser Gloriossa de son épaule pour la mettre dans son dos et ainsi faire barrage entre elle et les pointes des flèches. L'impératrice essaya d'étouffer la bouffée d'émotions qui montait en elle. Elle prit son ton le plus moqueur.   
\- Qu'est ce que tu penses faire ? C'est toi qu'elles visent, moi elles ne me feraient jamais de mal.  
Garp fronça les sourcils et semblant considérer la situation avec un pragmatisme nouveau il prit Gloriossa pour la placer devant lui. Cette dernière soupira et les kujas glapirent.   
\- Majesté !  
\- Impératrice !  
Gloriossa entendit Garp sourire.   
\- Je savais que tu étais cool comme femme Glo, murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
Le sentir si proche la fit frissonner. Ce dont elle se réprima intérieurement. C'est un homme bon sang !  
\- Impératrice Gloriossa que fait-on ? Cet homme est une menace.  
Mais la voix de la kuja qui avait prit la parole était hésitante. Leur souveraine était blessée mais ne semblait nullement se débattre.   
\- C'est lui qui vous a fait cela ?  
C'est une autre kuja qui demanda. Elle semblait vouloir à la fois s'assurer qu'il était bien un ennemi, mais aussi s'il avait pu faire cela à leur reine, il n'était pas à prendre à la légère.   
\- Non …  
L'impératrice avait la tête baissée, les mots semblaient avoir un mal fou à sortir.  
\- … en fait c'est lui qui m'a sauvé.  
Cette simple phrase, dite faiblement par leur souveraine, suffit à faire baisser plusieurs arcs, les serpents détendus venant retrouver leur place sur les épaules ou autour des bras de leurs propriétaires.  
\- Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous est docteur ?  
La requête de Garp avait résonné un instant dans le silence puis les kujas s'étaient écartées pour laisser passer une femme plus âgée. Dès qu'elle était arrivé à leur niveau Garp avait déposé Gloriossa sur le brancard qu'elle avait déplié à ses pieds. Gloriossa eut presque froid de se retrouver si brusquement coupé de son contact chaud.   
Les kujas resserrèrent immédiatement leur rang autour de l'homme pour lui couper toute retraite. Leurs pointes de flèches plus près que jamais de sa peau nue, exposée.   
\- Laissez-le.  
Il ne restait rien de la voix hésitante de cette femme blessée. Ces deux mots avaient claqués avec toute la puissance de l'impératrice vibrante de pouvoir et impossible à remettre en cause. Garp lui adressa un sourire large et vrai. Il n'eut rien besoin de dire elle l'entendit presque répéter ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. Je savais que tu étais cool comme femme.  
Mais avec l'efficacité typique des docteurs, elle fut prestement emmenée loin de lui. Elle le vit bondir sur le pont de son bateau sans un regard en arrière. Gloriossa sut d'abord soulagée de mettre un peu de distance entre elle et cet homme étrange qui lui retournait la tête. 

Ce ne fut pas un problème pour la doctoresse de réparer le tibias cassé de l'impératrice. Une simple atèle et l'obligation de marcher avec une canne pour quelques temps. Pourtant l'impératrice avait de la fièvre. Ce fut d'abord une légère hausse de température imputable à l'infection superficielle de sa blessure à la jambe.   
Mais plus le temps passait et plus sa fièvre augmentait. Tous les soins n'y firent rien, la reine continua de se tortiller dans son lit, suante et délirante, appelant toujours un même nom inconnu aux kujas : Garp.

Sur le navire de la Marine la guérison des soldats avançaient bien. Monkey D. Garp avait bien sûr resté les limites de l'ordre que Gloriossa avait donné à ses sujets. Il semblerait que celles-ci considéraient que ses mots étaient toujours valables.   
Il en profitait donc pour se balader un peu partout dans la ville. Les femmes le regardaient avec dédain ou curiosité les premiers jours. Mais peu à peu une agitation s'empara d'elles et elles ignorèrent cet homme qui ne semblait rien faire d'autre que déambuler ça et là et rire aux questions étranges qu'osaient lui poser certaines kujas.   
Garp vit bien l'inquiétude gagner le peuple des guerrières, et voulant connaître la source de ce trouble il commença à écouter les murmures de la ville. Apparemment quelqu'un était malade. Quelqu'un d'important. Garp ne connaissait qu'une personne importante ici mais il était impossible qu'elle tombe malade si facilement. Pourtant le doute s'insinua en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter. Il arrêta alors une kuja fort surprise, dans la rue, et lui demanda :   
\- Qui est-ce qui est malade ?  
D'abord la kuja le regarda d'un air suspicieux mais Garp avait toujours eu un visage très expressif et en ce moment il exprimait une inquiétude véritable.   
\- Notre impératrice souffre d'une fièvre plus intense chaque jour. Plus le temps passe et plus son cas s'aggrave. Je ne sais pas si elle pourra lutter encore longtemps.  
La femme semblait avoir sincèrement la mort dans l'âme. Garp resta bouche bée. Comment Gloriossa, si forte, pouvait-elle se laisser arrêter par une fièvre ? Il ne voulait pas y croire.   
\- Amène-moi à elle !  
\- Il n'est pas question que j'amène un ennemi à ma reine alors qu'elle est si faible.   
\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec ça ? Je ne suis pas un ennemi. Je fais partie de la Marine. Et sur mon honneur, moi, Monkey D. Garp, je jure que je ne lui ferais aucun mal.   
\- …Garp … Suivez-moi sur le champ.  
\- C'est pas trop tôt, grommela le marine alors que la kuja partait en courant.   
Il ne leur fallut pas plus de 5 minutes pour s'arrêter devant une maison identique aux autres. Seulement à côté de la porte un petit écriteau indiquait « maison médicale ». Garp pensa avec amertume qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le trouver seul.  
Derrière la porte deux gardes étaient positionnées et fixaient Garp d'un air méchant, lançant à la kuja qui l'avait accompagné des regards accusateurs. Celle-ci se défendit d'une manière bien étrange.   
\- Il dit s'appeler Garp.  
Les gardiennes se figèrent, incrédules. La kuja ne s'attarda pas et fila. Ils montèrent une volée de marches, puis une autre et encore une autre pour arriver en haut du bâtiment. La kuja se dirigea sans hésiter à travers une porte, un couloir, une autre porte, une sorte de salle d'attente et un dernier couloir. Elle frappa trois coups à une porte totalement ordinaire.   
La porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur. Le battant repoussé offrait tout de suite une grande pièce lumineuse au regard. Là aussi c'était une guerrière aux airs particulièrement féroce qui gardait la porte. Garp ne s'en formalisa pas car dès qu'il vit un grand lit dans lequel Gloriossa gesticulait plaintivement en proie à un délire fiévreux, il avança à ses côtés.   
Lorsque la guerrière s'approcha pour lui bloquer le passage, il la repoussa presque inconsciemment avec son haki. La doctoresse qui occupait le chevet de l'impératrice se leva. Même si elle aurait voulu se faire menaçante, les cernes noires qui s'étiraient sous ses yeux l'en empêchaient totalement. Elle se contenta d'un regard désapprobateur mais s'écarta légèrement de sa patiente face à l'aura imposante du colonel.  
À la voir ainsi il était impossible de reconnaître la brave guerrière. Son visage était rouge. Ses cheveux détrempés collaient à ses tempes et les larmes mouillaient ses joues. De ses mouvements convulsifs et tremblants elle agrippait les draps dans lesquels elle était totalement entortillée jusqu'aux hanches. Sa poitrine découverte était à peine cachée par quelques lambeaux de vêtements sur lesquels elle tirait parfois.   
Garp s'assit doucement à ses côtés et écouta ses gémissements qui auraient dû être des mots avant que la fièvre ne les fonde dans une mélopée discordante et saccadée. Soudain son esprit enfiévré sembla accroché une idée, tout son corps se tendit, ses muscles tétanisèrent, les larmes coulèrent abondamment de ses yeux et elle murmurait presque en continu.   
\- Garp …Garp …GarpGarp …  
\- Je suis là.   
Au son de sa voix Gloriossa se figea totalement. Elle ouvrit sa main du côté du marine et la tension avec laquelle elle attendait était presque palpable. Garp ne réfléchit pas longtemps . Il posa sa paume sur la paume de Gloriossa et enroula tendrement ses doigts aux siens.  
Immédiatement tout le corps de l'impératrice se détendit, elle sembla enfin tomber dans le sommeil calme. Prudemment la doctoresse s'approcha. Garp rassuré et tenant toujours la main de la reine la laissa faire. Elle épongea précautionneusement le visage de l'impératrice puis son cou, ses bras, sa poitrine. Elle fixa Garp avec un regard indéfinissable avant de sortir de la pièce, entraînant la garde avec elle d'un seule geste.   
Garp resta donc seul au chevet de la reine serpent. D'abord il attendit sans broncher mais les chaises étaient vraiment trop petites pour lui et bien trop dures pour être confortables. Il commença alors à lorgner l'imposant lit de Gloriossa. Il se retint un quart d'heure puis souleva la petite femme du lit, s'y installa et la reposa sur son torse.   
Loin de se plaindre l'impératrice se blottit contre lui à la manière d'un chat. Il s'endormit aussitôt malgré la masse chaude quasiment étrangère qui pesait sur lui.   
La doctoresse revint à l'aube le lendemain. Elle glapit de surprise en voyant que le marine avait investi le lit de sa souveraine, mais reprit rapidement son air professionnel. Gloriossa les yeux bien ouverts la regarda approcher, elle n'avait pas bouger de la position qu'elle avait adopté hier malgré le fait que Garp drome toujours et cela en ronflant particulièrement bruyamment.   
La doctoresse ne put que constater que la fièvre avait totalement disparu. Saluant respectueusement la reine elle fila dehors. Gloriossa resta sans bouger l'oreille plaqué contre la cage thoracique de Garp, écoutant, entre deux ronflements, battre son cœur. Elle aimait beaucoup pouvoir regarder son visage, le détailler de près et puis sentir son contact tout contre elle.   
Gloriossa aurait dû se battre contre cela mais son expérience fiévreuse lui avait montré assez clairement qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner à ce jeu-là. Elle se sentait prise au piège avec cet homme mais ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier beaucoup. Toutes ces choses qu'on lui avait inculqué dès le plus jeune âge sur les hommes, leur cruauté, leur vice, elle ne parvenait pas à les associer à Garp. Cet homme-là était trop simple, trop naturellement bon pour avoir quelque chose à cacher.   
\- Tu vas mieux?  
Gloriossa ne l'avait pas senti se réveiller sous elle. Maintenant il la regardait droit dans les yeux, comme un égal. Il aurait été si facile de se pencher pour l'embrasser, Gloriossa en oublia presque de répondre.   
\- Oui, beaucoup mieux.  
Son visage se fendit alors en un large sourire et il bondit du lit l'emportant avec lui. Gloriossa aurait voulu crier de surprise mais ce son mourut dans sa gorge au profit d'un rire franc entrecoupé par les mouvements de Garp.   
Il ne passa pas par la porte, préférant sauter directement par la fenêtre. Gloriossa hurla mais ce n'était pas l'expression d'un sentiment de peur, plutôt une exaltation tout à fait intense. Elle s'amusait. Plusieurs kujas furent très surprises de cette apparition soudaine et encore plus en voyant leur impératrice . Gloriossa les rassura d'un geste de la main avant que Garp ne parte ailleurs.   
Il n'avait pas vraiment de destination et cela se sentait. À vrai dire il avait simplement voulu la sortir au plus vite de cet hôpital. C'était à présent chose faite alors il tournait dans la ville, empruntant indistinctement les rues et les toits.   
Gloriossa était émerveillée de voir un homme de son âge dégager une telle puissance. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi les doyennes du village avaient été si surprise par ses démonstrations de force alors qu'elle n'avait que 20 ans et l'avait nommé nouvelle impératrice. C'était il y a déjà 6 ans.   
Bien qu'elle se délectait de leur contact, Gloriossa avait à présent envie de marcher d'égal à égal avec lui. Lorsqu'elle essaya de s'extirper de sa prise elle le sentit d'abord, par réflexe, resserrer son étreinte avant de la laisser partir. Garp l'observait avec curiosité, il semblait presque inquiet qu'elle veuille interrompre leur ballade mais sourit dès qu'elle reprit à marcher devant lui, au diable la canne. Sans aucune question il la suivit.   
Ils firent le tour des plus beaux endroits de la cité des serpents. La journée avait lentement avancée jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux baignés dans une lumière chaude et crépusculaire. C'est là que Gloriossa décida de s'arrêter et de s'asseoir. Ils étaient sur un toit qui donnait sur la baie où était ancré le bateau de la Marine. Aucun autre homme n'avait posé le moindre pied à terre.   
Gloriossa observait ce navire. Dans le jour mourant il semblait qu'il flottait sur une mer de feu et que sa coque était aussi noire que le charbon. Elle le quitta des yeux pour voir que Garp aussi donnait au bâtiment toute son attention. Ses traits étaient détendus même si accentués par les ombres plongeantes. Dans son seul regard elle pouvait sentir toute l'affection qu'il portait, pas forcément au navire, mais aux personnes le peuplant. Elle sentait sa fierté de voir le drapeau de la Marine en haut du grand mât.   
Pour toutes ces raisons elle le trouva plus beau que jamais. Elle aurait voulu le toucher, l'embrasser mais la peur de gâcher la magie du moment l'arrêta. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Garp qui, sans un mot, lui prit la main comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Bien sûr qu'elle était là. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Comment aurait-elle pu s'éloigner de lui ?   
Cette pensée la fit frissonner. Pensant qu'elle avait froid Garp la saisit par la taille et dans un mouvement totalement naturel il la posa sur ses genoux et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle aurait pu dissiper sa méprise mais l'idée qu'il pourrait alors la reposer loin de lui l'en dissuada. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi avait-elle si rapidement basculé de femme indépendante à accro au premier homme qu'elle croisait ?   
Non, pensa-t-elle avec force. Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre je lui aurais planté une flèche directement dans le cœur. Je ne suis pas addicte au premier homme venu mais à lui seul. Après une seconde de réflexion elle se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas mieux. Elle avait un devoir envers les kujas et ce devoir se conciliait difficilement avec le fricotage avec des hommes.   
Pour l'instant elle profitait. Le sentir si près, s présence tout autour d'elle agissait comme un tranquillisant sur son esprit. Bientôt sa vision devint trouble et elle ferma les yeux. Même après qu'elle les eut fermé elle mit un certain temps avant de s'endormir complètement mais inéluctablement le sommeil la prit. 

lorsqu'elle se réveilla tous ses sens lui crièrent qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, malgré tout elle se sentait paisible. L'endroit sentait le bois et l'iode mais aussi un petit quelque chose de typiquement Garp. Elle entendait de l'agitation, des bruits de pas et des voix, bien trop graves pour être celles de femmes. Au dessus d'elle, Gloriossa sentait une couverture lourde et rêche en opposition totale avec les draps soyeux de son lit. Au dessous, elle touchait de la peau tiède et moite de sommeil.   
Toujours sans ouvrir les yeux elle laissa courir ses doigts le long de la peau et découvrit ainsi que sa main était posée juste à la base d'un cou. Elle remonta la ligne de la nuque en effleurant à peine la peau qui se couvrait de chair de poule sur son passage. Elle passa la pomme d'Adam et la ligne de la mâchoire. Elle survola les lèvres et le nez avant de tracer le contours de l’œil gauche. Arrivée à son extrémité elle laissa ses doigts descendre et, sans surprise, même si elle ne put retenir un sourire, elle trouva là une cicatrice.   
Alors comme ça elle était dans la chambre de Garp. Elle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre pour se retrouver presque face à face avec lui. Il paraissait étrangement sérieux dans son sommeil, tous ses traits étaient détendus, il n'affichait donc pas son sourire coutumier.   
Gloriossa appréciait que chacune de ses respirations la fasse monter puis descendre. Elle en oublia presque qu'elle était dans un endroit totalement inconnu. Même si elle était entourée d'hommes, elle se sentait en sécurité avec Garp.   
Sans qu'elle ne l'ait senti venir une main se posa sur son cuir chevelu et commença à la caresser doucement. Gloriossa ferma les yeux un instant submergée par la sensation de bien-être.   
Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle se trouva directement plongée dans le regard ensommeillé de Garp. Il la salua d'une voix caverneuse qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver diablement sexy. Elle répondit presque instinctivement en posant brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.   
Garp haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien de plus avant de se lever. Gloriossa suivit son mouvement et ils s'arrachèrent de leur couverture. La cabine de Garp était petite et relativement sombre. Avec son grade de colonel il aurait pu en exiger une plus spacieuse mais celle-ci lui convenait parfaitement. Contrairement à d'autre il était un homme de peu d'exigences.  
Ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre et les quelques soldats qui se trouvaient au dehors se figèrent. Ils exécutèrent leur salut réglementaire avec un peu de retard avant de disparaître dans les couloirs opposés. Le temps que Gloriossa et Garp n'atteignent le pont, la plupart de l'équipage s'était réuni pour les accueillir avec, en tête de file, le contre-amiral.  
Garp s'arrêta pour saluer se dernier sans enthousiasme. Il essayait vaguement de se souvenir si une règle lui interdisait de ramener une femme à bord mais cela ne lui revint pas. Gloriossa s'avança un peu plus pour faire face, et malgré sa petite taille, elle parvenait à s'imposer.   
Elle vit tout de suite la différence entre ces hommes et Garp. Ce dernier l'avait toujours regardé droit dans les yeux, comme une égale, mais ceux-ci avaient les yeux ailleurs, pas tout à fait un niveau de son visage. Les plus discrets jetaient quelques œillades à sa poitrine. Les plus rustres détaillaient sans vergogne toutes ses forme, la seule règle qu'ils semblaient respecter étant de ne jamais regarder au dessus du niveau de sa gorge.   
Le seul qui lui montrait le respect qui lui était dû était le chef. Il la fixait d'un air solennel. Il effectua même une révérence pleine de toute la discipline et dignité que lui avait inculqué la Marine. Sorti de nul part Gloriossa entendit un grognement derrière elle. Un son de pure mécontentement digne d'une bête sauvage. Elle se retourna pour voir Garp, le regard noir.   
\- Je vous jure que si, dans la seconde qui suit, vous ne regardez pas Gloriossa avec un peu plus de respect je m'occupe personnellement de refaire votre éducation.  
La sus-nommée frissonna. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parler comme ça. Sa voix transpirait la menace et le pouvoir. Les soldats, qui s'étaient permis de plus en plus de libertés dans leurs observations minutieuses de cette femme, détournèrent aussitôt le regard.  
Le contre-amiral se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise et surtout très surpris de cette réaction presque violent de la part de cet homme qui était habituellement si détaché. Mais ce n'était absolument pas des menaces en l'air car l'instant même où l'un de ses hommes, posté tout à l'arrière du peloton, murmura à son camarade une remarque désobligeante sur le genre de relation qu'entretenait le colonel avec la petite femme il s'évanouit, foudroyé par le haki des rois. Tous les autres marines se raidirent aussitôt et resserrèrent les rangs.   
\- Je voulais simplement profiter de l'occasion de vous avoir à bord, commença le contre-amiral, pour vous dire que nos soldats blessés seront bientôt tous assez rétablis pour reprendre la mer. Nous comptons donc quitter le refuge de votre baie demain matin. Je voulais vous remercier de votre accueil qui a sûrement sauvé la vie à plusieurs de mes hommes.  
Mais Gloriossa n'entendit pas la dernière phrase, seul tournait en boucle dans ses oreilles ce qu'avait dit le capitaine juste avant. « Demain matin … ».   
Ils allaient partir demain matin. Tous. Les hommes. Leur bateau. Et Garp. Rien que d'y penser elle sentait la fièvre remonter. Si peu de temps. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il arrive si c'était pour qu'il reparte si tôt ? La première pensée de Gloriossa fut de partir avec lui, de fuir l'île et ses devoirs. Mais une seconde voix plus autoritaire, celle de l'impératrice, vint résonner dans sa tête.   
Tu ne peux pas abandonner les kujas. Elles ont besoin de toi. Tu es l'impératrice serpent. Les hommes n'auraient jamais dû venir en premier lieu.   
La voix de l'impératrice fut réduite au silence lorsque Gloriossa sentit sur sa joue un contact léger mais qui électrisa toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de sa peau. C'était Garp qui avait posé un pouce humide sur sa joue.   
\- Tu pleures ?  
Le son de sa voix n'avait plus rien de menaçant. Il était doux et inquiet. Elle comprit que ce n'était pas son pouce qui était mouillé mais une larme qui avait coulé de ses yeux. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Sans vraiment savoir encore elle recula, ne voulant pas que les hommes la voient ainsi.   
Comme s'il avait compris, Garp la prit contre lui et se dirigea vers la balustrade avant de sauter sur le quai sans un regard en arrière. Il n'eut pas besoin de mots pour l'emmener loin du navire mais aussi loin de la ville. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils furent entourés d'arbres que Garp s'arrêta mais sans lâcher Gloriossa qu'il garda contre lui.   
Dans ses bras, l'impératrice serpent était totalement immobile. Elle formait une petite boule inerte que Garp portait sans broncher, sans même essayer d'établir un contact autre que physique. Ils restèrent ainsi dans un temps sans durée même si autour d'eux le jour continuait d'avancer.   
À vrai dire ce fut l'estomac de Garp qui se manifesta en premier, grondant de mécontentement d'être ainsi délaissé. Garp l'ignora et resta immobile. De la poupée amorphe s'éleva alors une voix faible.   
\- J'ai faim aussi.  
Immédiatement Garp se mit en mouvement. Malgré sa carrure impressionnante il se déplaçait dans la forêt sans un bruit. Il lui fallut très peu de temps pour atteindre la baie dans laquelle ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a à peine quelques jours.   
Le marine déposa lentement Gloriossa à terre, lui laissant tout le temps de protester, puis commença à se déshabiller. Il mit tous ses habits en tas près de l'impératrice qui y déposa sa tête en soupirant d'aise comme si cela eut été le meilleur des oreillers.  
Sans plus rien à mouiller que sa peau, Garp plongea. Gloriossa observa les remous concentriques se propager jusqu'à disparaître. L'eau redevint lisse, ne laissant rien présager de ce qui se passait en dessous. L'impératrice n'était pas inquiète, elle voulait simplement le voir revenir au plus vite.   
Il émergea près de la berge et en une seconde il était sorti de l'eau, tenant dans chacune de ses mains un poisson bien gras. Il les posa près de la femme allongée et sans se rhabiller commença à préparer un feu de bois. L'impératrice était presque autant émerveillée par le naturel qu'il avait à se balader nu que par le corps nu en lui-même.  
Garp ne dit rien des yeux baladeurs de la kuja et eut mis les poissons à cuire au dessus du feu crépitant avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le détailler sous toutes ses coutures. N'éprouvant toujours pas le besoin de se couvrir dans cette forêt au climat chaud, Garp s'assit devant le feu, en face de Gloriossa.   
Mais cette dernière, sachant qu'il allait bientôt partir, trouvait cette distance bien trop importante et peu à peu se rapprocha de lui. Lorsque les poissons furent prêts elle était presque sur ses genoux. Avec un geste expert Garp les sortit du feu et les brossa à revers pour ôter toutes les écailles et les quelques morceaux de peaux calcinées. Il tendit son repas à Gloriossa et entama directement le sien.   
Ils mangèrent silencieusement. Dès qu'il eut terminé, Garp s'allongea dans l'herbe et se serait endormi aussitôt si Gloriossa ne lui avait pas demandé de remettre au moins son caleçon. Il s'exécuta rapidement et sombra à la seconde où il reposa sa tête sur le sol.   
Il ne sentit même pas l'impératrice se glisser à ses côtés. Il ne l'entendit pas murmurer qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, qu'elle en mourrait parce que c'était comme ça la maladie de l'amour pour les impératrices kujas. En y pensant elle se serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle ne craignait pas de mourir mais était terrifiée ne serait-ce que de l'imaginer s'éloigner d'elle.Elle était très atteinte et ne pouvait rien y faire.   
Pathétiquement pour un dernier jour ensemble, Garp ne se réveilla qu'au coucher du soleil. Il sentit que Gloriossa s'était parfaitement installé en son flanc. Il n'osa d'abord pas bouger mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle était occupée à tracer des cercles sur son torse. Peut-être ces légères caresses étaient-elles responsables de son sommeil si profond ?   
Mais il ne restait alors plus qu'une nuit avant qu'il ne doive partir. Il le déplorait car il aurait aimé apprendre à mieux connaître cette femme.   
\- Nous devrions peut-être rentrer, non ?, demanda-t-il sans vraiment souhaiter qu'elle réponde.  
\- C'est vrai. Nous devrions …  
Pourtant aucun d'eux n'esquissa le moindre mouvement pour se séparer l'un de l'autre. Ils restèrent là, le silence s'épaississant autour d'eux, les séparant du reste du monde, comme un cocon. Ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée, lorsque autour d'eux la forêt commença à gronder qu'ils retournèrent au sein des remparts. Comme elle avait passé la nuit sur le navire de la Marine, Gloriossa invita Garp à rester dans ses appartements cette fois. Appartements qui avaient le net avantage d'être bien plus spacieux que la petite chambre du colonel.   
Ce dernier s'étendit sur le lit d'une taille royale et laissa l'impératrice se blottir contre lui. Son serpent, qui l'avait patiemment attendu, décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se livrer à un examen complet du marine. Finalement satisfait il s'enroula, protecteur, aux côtés de sa maîtresse. Aucun d'eux ne dormi vraiment cette nuit-là.   
Au petit matin, prenant leur courage à deux mains, ils s'extirpèrent du lit. Gloriossa reprit à contrecœur son rôle de gouvernante et Garp fila sur son bateau pour les dernier préparatifs avant le départ. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot, réservant leurs au-revoir à la dernière minute.   
À peine eut-il posé un pied sur le pont que Garp se fit chambrer. Les remarques de ses camarades mettaient souvent en scène de manière assez imagée et grivoise la façon dont il avait « mis le grappin » sur la plus puissante de ces guerrières. Garp les ignora royalement, restant vaguement perplexe sur les diverses interprétations de sa relation avec Gloriossa mais se garda bien de ne rien dire. Rapidement pris sous la marée d'ordre du contre-amiral, les commentaires se tarirent.   
La cité des kujas commençait à peine à s'éveiller lorsqu'il fallut déjà que les soldats s'en aillent. Mais il fallait d'abord demander l'ouverture des portes. Il sembla que le temps que le temps que la messagère aille jusqu'au poste de contrôle, toute l'île avait été mise au courant et les femmes affluaient pour voir une dernière fois le spectacle si rare d'un bateau étranger dans leur terre.   
Les portes commençaient à s'ouvrir lorsque Gloriossa fendit la foule.   
\- Garp !!!  
\- Oui ?   
\- Mon bateau est prêt. Je viens avec toi.   
\- Quoi ?!? Tu ne peux pas, tu es l'impératrice ici. Et puis t'es pirate et nous sommes marines.   
Les pirates kujas sont de fières guerrières elles seront se débrouiller sans moi. Je suis l'impératrice serpent, je fais comme bon me semble.   
\- Bwhahaha ! Fais donc comme tu veux. Je n'ai sûrement pas l'envie de me battre avec toi pour ça. 

Ainsi l'impératrice Gloriossa quitta l'île, emportant avec elle une partie des meilleures guerrières. Bien qu'en proie à un désarroi total, le reste des kujas comprenaient sa décision. Fuir ou mourir. Elles se réorganisèrent rapidement et nommèrent une suppléante, qui plusieurs années plus tard deviendrait officiellement impératrice à la place de l'impératrice.   
Les marins quant à eux n'essayèrent pas une fois de s'en prendre au navire des femmes-pirates qui les suivait, trop de soldats devaient leur survie à l'accueil des kujas. Ils faisaient route vers le QG de la Marine et bientôt furent obligé de reconnaître que leur compagnes incongrues ne pourraient plus les suivre.   
\- Nous vous laissons en paix car nous avons une dette envers vous, mais dès que le QG apercevra votre pavillon noir ils vous bombarderont.  
Sans plus de fioritures les deux navires ennemis se séparèrent. Ce n'est qu'une fois engagé dans le courant Taraï que le contre-amiral s'exclama :  
\- Mais où est ce fichu Garp ?  
\- Euh …c'est-à-dire que … il est resté sur le bateau des femmes.   
\- Quoi ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il suffit que cette femme l'appelle et il déboule au quart de tour, l'imbécile. Et il a fallu que ce soit une pirate en plus de ça ! M'enfin elle a l'air coriace, espérons que ça lui serve de leçon.   
Même si un seul soldat avait vu Garp quitter le navire et ne l'avait dit qu'au contre-amiral, aucun marine ne posa de questions sur la disparition soudaine du colonel. En effet chaque soldat avait pu observer le rapprochement entre leur supérieur et l'impératrice. Garp fut donc laissé au bon soins des kujas sans un regard en arrière. 

C'était sans un mot que Garp était resté sur le navire des kujas pour regarder son propre vaisseau s'éloigner. Il n'était pas encore temps qu'il laisse Gloriossa. Et puis il avait encore des questions à lui poser. Garp était certain de pouvoir profiter de ce répit momentané pour retourner faire un tour chez lui.   
Sa position préféré était à la proue du bateau. Il y passait sa journée, ainsi les femmes savaient toujours où le trouver lorsqu'elles voulaient observer son comportement de « mâle ». Garp les laissait volontiers le tripoter et profitait souvent de ces séances d'observation intensive pour piquer un petit somme comme un chat que l'on gratterait derrière l'oreille.   
Gloriossa avait recouvré son autorité qu'elle déployait avec d'autant plus de ferveur qu'elle savait que Garp ne pouvait plus s'en aller. Il avait demandé à aller faire un tour dans le fin fond d'East Blue, curieuse se ses raisons Gloriossa avait accepté. Parcourant ainsi les océans à ses côtés sa maladie semblait s'apaiser, du moins les effets négatifs de celle-ci.   
Elle parvenait à voir au-delà de son trouble et se rendit compte que Garp était un adversaire de taille, idéal donc pour l’entraînement. Le-dit adversaire semblait du même avis. C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à s’entraîner, selon des règles strictes qui prirent peu à peu la forme d'affrontements décousus, d'embuscades et de matchs dans lesquels seul le premier coup comptait. Par le combat ils avaient trouver une autre façon de se rapprocher.   
Dans la journée, ils ne se voyaient presque pas, si ce n'est durant leurs affrontements aussi brefs qu'intenses, mais dès la fin de l'après-midi l'impératrice se retirait dans ses quartiers, rapidement suivie par Garp. Parfois ils parlaient de longues heures durant de choses et d'autres, parfois pas.   
Leur décision la plus décisive avait aussi été l'une de leurs premières quelques jours seulement après avoir quitté Amazon Lily. 

\- Elles n'attendront pas ton retour, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Garp d'un ton calme.  
\- Qui ?   
\- Les femmes de ton île.   
\- Non, c'est vrai. Elles doivent déjà avoir celle qui me succédera mais attendront tout de même un an avant de l'appeler officiellement « impératrice »., précisa tranquillement Gloriossa.   
\- Et tu le savais ?   
\- Nous le savions toutes dès que nous sommes parties.   
\- Pourquoi tu m'as suivi alors ?   
\- Je pourrais dire que ce n'était qu'une simple question de vie ou de mort mais la vérité c'est que je voulais te suivre.   
\- De vie ou de mort. T'exagères pas un peu là ?   
\- Sais-tu quelle est la principale cause de décès chez les impératrices de notre île ?   
\- Comment voudrais-tu que je le sache ?   
Gloriossa soupira.   
\- Il existe une étrange maladie sur notre île qui ne touche que les impératrices : la maladie de l'amour. Cette maladie nous est fatale et il n'y existe qu'un seul remède : prendre la mer avec l'homme qui nous a causé cette affliction. Il ne nous reste alors plus qu'un seul choix : rester fidèle aux kujas en réprimant nos sentiments ce qui cause inévitablement le décès ou laisser parler notre cœur et abandonner notre île.  
Garp s'en était décroché la mâchoire.   
\- Alors vous, vous rigolez zéro lorsque vous tombez amoureuse. Chez moi on dit que l'amour est comme un ouragan mais vous êtes carrément à un autre niveau !  
\- …comme un ouragan …j'aime bien votre dicton.   
\- Bwhahaha ! East Blue est la plus pacifique des 4 mers cardinales mais elle n'en est pas calme pour autant !, déclara Garp en se rapprochant de Gloriossa comme pour lui prouver ses dires.   
Le reste de la nuit fut une suite d'actions guidées par l'instinct et laissant s'exprimer plus nettement que jamais l'ouragan qui faisait rage entre eux. Après cette nuit-là, le marine ne dormit plus dans sa cabine. À écouter les kujas, le colonel ne dormait pas non plus sur leur bateau pourtant à la nuit tombée toutes les guerrières évitaient soigneusement de se retrouver à proximité des quartiers de l'impératrice. 

Il fallut presque un mois à cette fine équipe pour atteindre les côtes du royaume de Goa. Durant ce court laps de temps, Garp avait réussi à s'intégrer totalement au groupe. Il parvint même à les convaincre de mettre leur pavillon noir en berne pour accoster au village Fushia le moins agressivement possible.   
Hooly Tap, jeune maire du village fut très surpris de voir le si prometteur Garp de la Marine revenir sur un bateau (pirate) plein de femmes. Même en promettant que les guerrières kujas ne descendraient pas du navire il ne voulut rien entendre. Les kujas déplacèrent donc leur navire pour le mettre à l'abri près d'une baie du mont Corvo.   
Garp fut enchanté de voir que ces femmes s'émerveillaient de tout et trouvait sa terre natale forte amusante. Les guerrières avaient rapidement établi quelques campements sur les flancs du mont Corvo que Garp se faisait une joie d'explorer de long en large, se rappelant sa jeunesse.   
Il profitait pleinement de cette escale jusqu'au jour où, en revenant de sa promenade matinale, il ne rencontra sur le bateau que des regards courroucés. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais continua d'avancer.   
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe les filles ?  
C'est la doctoresse qui s'approcha regardant Garp d'un air mauvais.   
\- Notre impératrice est malade par ta faute.  
\- Oui, la « maladie de l'amour » machin-chose, mais je croyais qu'on avait mis ça au clair depuis longte …  
\- Pas ça !  
\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle est vraiment malade ?  
Mais avant d'attendre une réponse il bondit sur le pont, inquiet. Alors qu'il était déterminé à filer jusqu'aux quartiers de l'impératrice pour trouver des réponses, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il la vit simplement accoudé à la rembarre. Certes elle était plus pâle qu'à l'habitude mais rien de plus ne pouvait l'alarmer.   
\- Elles m'ont dit que tu étais malade ?  
\- C'est vrai.  
Garp l'observa plus attentivement de la tête aux pieds. Sentant que la doctoresse venait de les rejoindre sur le pont, il se tourna vers elle.   
\- Et elle a contracté quel genre de maladie au juste ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, donc ça vient forcément de cet endroit.   
Garp dévisagea la médecin avec étonnement. La doyenne n'avait pas voulu les suivre pour veiller sur Amazon Lily si bien que c'était une petite jeune qui les accompagnait. Elle était habituellement très compétente et Garp s'en serrait normalement remis à son jugement mais c'tait de Gloriossa dont il était question ici.   
\- Quels sont les symptômes ?  
\- Principalement des nausées et des vomissements.   
Garp ne put s'empêcher d'éclater dans un grand rire.   
\- Bwhaha ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Gloriossa n'est pas malade.  
La jeune doctoresse se crispa et lui demanda froidement de s'expliquer, visiblement blessée.  
\- Selon toute vraisemblance elle n'est absolument pas souffrante, simplement enceinte.  
Un murmure surpris traversa l'assistance et Gloriossa fixa Garp et les doctoresse les yeux exorbités.   
\- Mais comment est-ce que notre impératrice a pu attraper cela ?, cria une femme habituellement discrète.  
Garp se gratta l'arrière de la nuque et toussa étrangement. Gloriossa rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. La doctoresse pointa un doigt accusateur vers Garp.   
\- Je le savais que c'était ta faute !  
\- Oï ! J'étais pas seul sur ce coup-là !  
Disant cela il se tourna pour fixer Gloriossa avec insistance. Celle-ci gagna immédiatement plusieurs teintes de cramoisie et lui siffla de se taire sur un tel ton de menace que tous frissonnèrent. Après cela plus personne n'osa poser la moindre question même si la médecin continuait de lancer à Garp des regards noirs.   
Une fois la surprise de la nouvelle passée elle donna ses instructions. Elle mit l'impératrice au repos et chargea Garp de trouver une habitation sur terre car ni le bateau, ni les campements précaires ne convenaient à une femme enceinte. Le colonel avait déjà repéré une habitation qui aurait fait l'affaire dans le mont Corvo. C'était un repaire de bandits de la montagne opérant sous le nom de la « famille Dadan » du nom de leur chef.   
C'était une jeune femme rousse presque aussi grande que Garp. Elle fut prise d'une crise de rires lorsqu'elle vit que le jeunot à la chemise à fleurs lui demandait d’héberger sa copine le temps de sa grossesse. Même après qu'il lui ait précisé qu'il faisait partie de la Marine et qu'il pourrait éventuellement fermer les yeux sur leurs délits. Sûre d'elle-même Curly Dadan voulut donner une leçon à cet importun qui osait lui proposer un tel marché.   
Une fois qu'elle fut couverte de bleus, de coups et de bosses, elle accepta de « bon cœur » la proposition de Garp.  
C'est ainsi que l'impératrice kuja s'installa au mont Corvo pour être chouchouté par la famille Dadan. Rapidement cependant, au grand désespoir de Garp, les deux femmes devinrent bonnes amie au dépend du marine, trouvant dans la critique incessante du colonel un sujet de convergence inépuisable. Dadan lui reprochait son caractère autoritaire alors que Gloriossa lui imputait la faute de chacun des désagréments de sa grossesse.   
De leur côté les kujas regardaient avec curiosité la métamorphose de leur impératrice. Tous les jours elles venaient la voir et s'émerveiller de ce ventre qui toujours grandissait et grossissait. Pour certaines des plus jeunes c'était la première fois qu'elles voyaient une femme enceinte de la vie. Gloriossa se plaisait à faire faire tout et n'importe quoi à Garp jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans un endroit impromptu. Souvent c'était Dadan qui le retrouvait et qui le réveillait en lui agitant un sachet de gâteaux de riz devant le nez.  
Pourtant qu'importe ce qui s'était passé dans la journée, à la nuit tombée Garp revenait toujours s'endormir auprès de la femme qui portait son enfant. Si la journée n'avait pas été trop dure ils s'accordaient un temps pour parler, privilégiant souvent les discutions générales aux projections dans un avenir incertain. C'est un de ces soirs que Garp demanda :  
\- Tu feras quoi si c'est un garçon ?  
\- Ne parles pas de malheur enfin ! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de l'enfant d'une kuja qui serait un garçon.   
\- Moi je voudrais un garçon.  
\- Garp si tu nous porte la poisse au point que ce soit un garçon je te laisserais te débrouiller avec lui !  
\- Et si c'est une fille ?   
\- J'essayerais sûrement de la ramener avec moi sur Amazon Lily.   
Garp avait alors boudé comme une enfant, se couchant dos à elle, et avait marmonné entre ses dents.   
\- N'empêche que moi je veux un garçon.

Bientôt les neufs mois furent écoulés. Le jour de l'accouchement tous étaient réunit au mont Corvo, Garp, Dadan et la doctoresse aux première loges. Lorsque les premiers cris envahirent la tanière des bandits, les kujas comme les brigands poussèrent un soupire de soulagement avant de se réjouir bruyamment causant immédiatement le silence du nouveau-né qui les observa avec des yeux ronds.   
\- C'est un garçon.  
\- Maudit Garp … mais après tout je m'en doutais.   
\- Bwhahaha ! Un fils ! J'ai un fils !

Ce fut ainsi la liesse pendant presque une semaine, le temps que la maman ne se repose tous prenait soin à tour de rôle du bébé. Les kujas s’inquiétaient de savoir ce qui allait devenir de l'enfant puisque c'était un mâle, mais pour l'instant Gloriossa ne répondait à personne, même pas à Garp.   
Les kujas restèrent un an de plus sur l'île, déplaçant leur campement au plus près de la famille Dadan. Officiellement Garp « sécurisait la zone », en effet les attaques de bandits avaient nettement diminuées, Gloriossa restait toujours aussi muette sur l'avenir jusqu'au jour où sans prévenir elle déclara qu'il était temps pour elles de partir.   
Sans question en moins d'une journée les kujas étaient prêtes au départ. Sur le visage la famille Dadan déplorait déjà leur départ imminent. Garp quant à lui berçait son fils pour que le tumulte ne le réveille pas. Il ne restait plus que Gloriossa à terre.   
\- Garp, je te confie notre fils.  
\- T'es pas obligé de partir. Tu peux rester là tant que tu veux. Tu vas manquer à Dadan.   
\- Il faut que je parte maintenant ou je ne partirais jamais   
\- Alors ne pars jamais.  
Gloriossa sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois puis elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils.   
\- Au revoir, Dragon.

"- Je suis l'impératrice serpent. Notre fils devra être plus fort que ça. Si je suis le serpent alors il devra être le dragon.  
\- Vas pour Dragon alors.   
\- Monkey D. Dragon, mon fils, tu feras de grande chose."


End file.
